Burn
by theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611
Summary: The scarecrow pays a visit to Oz's Greatest Villain the Wicked Witch of the West, but their meeting does not end as well as it should.


The Wicked Witch of the West stood tall and regal before the scarecrow. Her blood red lips pulled in to a smirk, her chocolate brown eyes burned with rage, her ebony black clock billowed gracefully behind her, and fire danced at the edge of her finger tips.

"So scarecrow, we meet again." She stated as she carelessly tossed around the ball of fire in her hands. "I must admit its a surprise to see you back so soon, where's the farm brat hm?" She asked as she carelessly chucked the ball of fire past the scarecrows ear, she smiled as she watched him jump. "What's the matter? Afraid of fire?" She conjured up another ball of fire and slowly advanced upon the scarecrow.

_This is too easy,_

"Where's the farm brat now?" She asked tauntingly her lips spreading in to a smirk, as her eyes narrowed in to slits. "She can't save you, nobody can, by the time they find you you'll be a heap of ashes."

She was met with silence.

Her eyes flashed dangerously as she slowly advanced on the scarecrow finally gazing directly in to his eyes. Those eyes looked so familiar,

Deep blue Azure colored eyes...

Her eyes widened in shock, her lips turning to form a perfect 'O' shape. It couldn't be,

He's_ dead... He's gone... He's never coming back..._

* * *

_"Elphaba go, now."_

_"No not without you..."_

_"Do it!"_

_"Fae...go I'll be fine."_

_The young Raven haired witch stood watching her loved on point his gun at her best friend, as he ordered her to leave._

_"No Fiyero not without you..."_

_"Go!" he ordered again, he could feel time was running out he wanted to know she was safe before he left. _

_She stood someone panicked knowing that the decision she made would impact the rest of her life, nodding her head she turned and she fled. Summoning her broom she quickly flew towards the western sky, entering through a large window setting The Grimmerie down she began to chant a desperate spell._

_Eleka Nahmen Nahmen Atum Atum Eleka Nahmen! Eleka Nahmen Nahmen Atum Atum Eleka Nahmen!_

_She began to chant more frantically as she felt his life force slipping away,_

_ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM eleka... _

_She collapsed in the middle of the bare room as she felt the rest of his life force slowly die away._

_He's dead... He's gone... He's never coming back..._

* * *

The scarecrow watched as fear flashed across her chocolate brown eyes momentarily, but was soon replaced by anger, then by sadness.

_Fae..._

The witch jumped having thought she'd heard _his_ voice,

_Yero_...

She shook her head to clear those thoughts,

_he's dead, you killed him... He's dead._

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled at the voice in her head, the scarecrow looked around clueless. Who was she talking to?

Enraged she looked back at the scarecrow, fire danced in her eyes as they narrowed to slits. "How dare you come here!? Did the farm brat send you ahead to spy on me? Huh? Did you come here to 'melt' me!? ANSWER ME!"

The scarecrow said nothing, for he was paralyzed halfway by fear and halfway by the fact that she didn't recognize him.

His Azure blue eyes widened in fear as he backed away from The Wicked Witch. _Surely she won't kill me_. Before he knew it he was backed up against the wall, Elphaba a mere inch away from him, her lips hovered a mere inch away from his. He wanted to kiss her but he knew now wasn't the time.

"Well? Any last words scarecrow?"

The scarecrow stood still, his Azure blue eyes were empty and haunted looking, almost as if he was in another world.

_Fae..._

The Witch jumped and looked around for a second before returning her gaze back to the scarecrow, "Fine. You've made your choice." She answered icily as she hurled the ball of fire straight at the scarecrow and watched as he slowly began to burn away.

The scarecrow was suddenly brought back in to reality as he began to smell smoke. He looked down and saw he was slowly burning away, he looked up and saw Elphaba standing before him, an elegant smirk plastered on her face, small bits of fire danced on her fingertips. He knew time was running out and he wanted to say what he had to before he was gone, "I love you Fae..." He whispered softly.

The witch looked up startled as she though she heard his voice coming from the scarecrow. Suddenly it all came crashing down on her, his voice, his eyes...

"Fiyero?" She whispered softly. "FIYERO!?" Suddenly she collapsed to the ground next to what was left of the scarecrow.

"Fae... remember I'll always love you, as long as you're mine..." He whispered softly before the fire slowly climbed up to his head and burned the scarecrow away forever.

The young witch sat staring at the pile of ashes, her eyes were empty soulless as if she too were in another world.

"I killed him..." she murmured softly. "OH OZ I'VE KILLED HIM!" She exclaimed as she began frantically searching through the pile of ashes, "Fiyero come back! Please come back!? PLEASE FIYERO! Fiyero..."

_He's dead... He's gone... He's never coming back..._

She wanted to ignore those voices but she knew they were true,

_He's gone... for good._

* * *

**Oh my Oz that was awful! Why do I even try :P **

**Well it's written may as well post it :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked 0.0 almost forgot the disclaimer **


End file.
